Science, Fiction, Deduction Feature
by SavvyDarling432
Summary: John Watson comes home from a long day from the clinic to find a few new items in the flat. Could Sherlock be using them for an experiment or for something else? Read and find out.


It was the 25 of October, six days before Halloween. John Watson had just come home from a long day at the clinic. Solemnly, he climbed the stairs to the flat he shared with his roommate/boyfriend. Reaching the door, John stopped short when he heard a shuffling of feet and a door slamming (possibly the bathroom). Both confused and curious, John opened the door and walked into the empty front room.

"Sherlock," John called. He was met with silence so he proceeded to the kitchen to make tea. To his surprise, the usual supply of experiment equipment was not on the table; but instead items far more interesting. On the table were a tube of deep red lipstick and a bottle of what looked like pale, almost white, foundation. By this point, John was completely dumfounded. Yes, the Yard always threw a costume party around this time, but Sherlock and he have never gone. Had Sherlock changed his mind?

Another loud bang resounded from the bathroom; John left the make-up in the kitchen and made his way towards the origin of the sound. On his way, he stopped and looked in the bedroom, in hopes of finding his love in there. Instead, he found a large shoe box and a few shopping bags (from where he did not know). John was almost frightened at the thought of what he might find in the bathroom.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long to find out. For, while he was examining the bags, Sherlock snuck out of the bathroom and had walked towards where John was at. He was standing in the doorway when John finally turned around.

"What the hell?" John stood facing Sherlock with his mouth open in shock. Standing before him was Sherlock bloody Holmes wearing a black corset, black pants and garter belt, black fishnets, and 12-13 centimeter sparkling black and white platform heels; plus multiple layers of make-up on his face.

"So," Sherlock smiled. "What do you think?"

"I-what do I think? Sherlock, you are dressed as Dr. Frank-n-Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

"Excellent deduction, love. That is who I was going for."

"So, you are dressing up this year?"

"Correction, _we_ are dressing up this year." John gave Sherlock a strange look at that.

"Who on Earth am I dressing up as?" John asked, dreading the answer.

"Well," Sherlock smirked; his voice almost exactly like Tim Curry's in the movie. "I've been, makin' a man, with blonde hair and a tan." With that, he made his way towards the dresser where he pulled out a pair of metallic gold converse, tight, metallic gold shorts, and a bottle of what was most likely bronzer.

"No fucking way, Sherlock," John growled through gritted teeth. "Am I dressing up as Rocky Horror for the Yard's costume party!"

Six nights later, John stood in front of the full length mirror in their room.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," John groaned, taking in the sight of him covered in bronzer and wearing nothing but the gold pants and converse. Sherlock walked up behind him, completely dressed as Frank-n-Furter, and kissed his neck.

"You forget I know your weakness, captain," Sherlock purred. John bit back a moan as a chill ran down his spine.

"Yeah, well, you're smearing the bronzer, love" he said. "I'm still surprised you covered my scar so well."

"I have the internet to thank," Sherlock said, stepping back to look John up and down.

"Well," Sherlock smiled, pulling his best Frank-n-Furter impression. "You look absolutely ravishing." John rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see it was a quarter to nine, "We need to go. The party is starting soon."

The two of them took one last look in the mirror then headed out of their room and out of the flat, stopping at the bottom to say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh boys, are you absolutely sure these costumes are appropriate?" She asked, clearly worried for the two.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm absolutely positive these are _not_ appropriate for what we are attending," John said amusingly.

"And frankly, we don't give a damn," Sherlock smirked proudly. He gave a slightly annoyed Mrs. Hudson a hug then grabbed John's hand saying, "Come now, Rocky. We mustn't be late." John waved to Mrs. Hudson, just as Sherlock dragged him out the door.

It took Sherlock four attempts to get a cab because of his costume. Finally, one cabbie stopped and Sherlock told him the address. The whole ride, the two were silent; Sherlock looking excited but a little annoyed and John looking utterly uncomfortable and nervous.

When they reached Scotland Yard, Sherlock paid the cabbie and he and John got out and made their way towards the building. Stopping just outside the doors, Sherlock looks at John.

"Ready" he asks. John sighs then nods. Sherlock smiles at him then offers his arm to John. Taking it, John leads them through the doors and towards the party.

When they enter the room, everyone stops to look at the couple. Eyes widen and jaws drop at the sight of the two. John blushes but Sherlock only smirks at the reactions. They decide to walk over towards a table where Lestrade sat talking with Anderson and Donovan. The three looked at John and Sherlock in awe, going silent instantly.

"Looks like you win Sherlock," Lestrade laughed. "Never thought you'd bloody do it, let alone get John to dress as Rocky." With that Lestrade pulled out two 50 pound notes and handed them to Sherlock. The group was silent for a few moments until Sherlock cleared his throat.

"I believe two of you still need to pay," he drawled in the direction of Anderson and Donovan. "You were a part of this bet as well." The two shared a sideways glance then both reached for their wallets.

"Here you are, Freak," Donovan murmured, handing Sherlock another 50 pound note. Anderson sighed and did the same.

"I just can't get over how ridiculous you both look, Sherlock,"

"Oh please Anderson," Sherlock grumbled. "The only ones who look ridiculous are you and Donovan. With your wife out of town yet again, she chose to dress in what seems to be a military uniform but purposefully cut too short to catch _someone's _attention while you went for the poor choice of, hm, the wizard Merlin from ancient folk lore. Brilliant job by the way, your horrendous beard matches perfectly with those dark purple robes with yellow stars as well as the hat to match. I'd say that if it wasn't for the previous visits she has made to your flat, you would have absolutely no chance with her in that cheap costume. The two of you would have been better off dressing as the twins from Alice in Wonderland, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum." With that, Sherlock grabbed John's arm again and led him towards the bar.

"Sherlock," John whispered. "What the _hell_ was that? Why didn't you tell me this was for a bet?

"You wouldn't have dressed up if I told you."

"Well of bloody course not! Did you forget you ended up seduced me to? I'm still shocked myself!"

Sherlock smirked and handed John a drink, "Oh how could I forget that? You aren't the only one who enjoys you being addressed as Captain." Sherlock winked at John and took a long drink of his ale. John rolled his eyes and did the same.

"Well," he sighed. "We did just collect two hundred pounds from the three of them so I guess tonight wasn't all a waste." He downed his pint and asked for another. Sherlock looked at him and smiled.

_It's astounding, _

_Time is fleeting,_

Almost two hours and a few pints later, Sherlock raised his head, recognizing the upcoming song. "Come now, Rocky. It's time to dance." John looked up at him, slightly dazed. Before he could protest, John was dragged out on the middle of the dance floor as the chorus began to play.

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left,_

_And then a step to the right._

Just as the chorus instructed, all the party guests followed; trusting their hips and singing along. Beside John, Sherlock was lost in the song, singing in every voice and dancing expertly. John laughed and tried to follow Sherlock. Even through Columbia's part, Sherlock sang along, matching her voice surprisingly well.

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_They really drive you insane._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._

At the end of the song, everyone clapped and Sherlock looked at John, beaming. John returned the smile and kissed Sherlock. As the next song picked up, John led Sherlock towards the table where Greg was and took a seat. The group talked a bit, all the while drinking.

The night went on, songs played, colleagues danced and drank. Around midnight, Anderson walked onto the pull out stage to announce the winners of the costume contest.

"Despite how childish this contest is, you all still voted. All because you're pissed probably," Anderson said, muttering the last sentence. "It's no surprise who won this contest, really. Well, will the freak and his creature come onto the stage to collect these?" He held up two plastic awards. The room began clapping as John dragged an obviously plastered Sherlock onto the stage. When there, Sherlock took the microphone from Anderson and began speaking to the crowd, "You are all idiots, you know. Of course John and I would win this contest, we look fabulous!" With that, John grabbed Sherlock to keep him from falling off the stage and lead him off to the side safely. They walked over to Lestrade again where he was talking to Molly, who was surprisingly dressed similar to Magenta but quite a bit tamer.

Lestrade smiled at them then turned to Sherlock, "Excellent speech, mate. Put them all in a good mood, eh?

"Yeah, We're gonna head back to the flat now," John told them, smiling. "Sherlock is too drunk to even walk on his own and I'm exhausted." Bidding them goodbye, John left with Sherlock draped across his shoulder.

In the cab, Sherlock leaned against John, resting his head on John's shoulder. As they were pulling up in front of 221B and had paid the cabbie, John smiled at his boyfriend then realized he was singing something in his excellent, but slightly slurred, baritone voice.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite from, Transsexual Transylvania-ha-ha," he sang softly as John helped him out of the car. When they were inside the flat, he stood at the base of the stairs and faced John, "So, come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…" John smiled up at him and waited as Sherlock walked towards him and kissed him passionately. "Pation," He whispered in John's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He grabbed John's hand and led him up the stairs, starting to sing another song.

"He'll glisten and glean, just a little ste-e-e-am," He sang out, now leading John to their room. "If he only knew of my plan! In just seven days, I can make you a ma-a-a-n! Oh honey, I can make you a man!" He finished the song and jumped up onto John and kissed him hard. John smirked at him and carried him Sherlock into their room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
